


A Memory That Never Existed

by RiyeRose



Category: Record of Ragnarok (Manga), 終末のワルキューレ | Shuumatsu no Valkyrie
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era, Some angst, Spoilers for Chapter 41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Such a warm memory of an event that never happened. Perhaps, in another life, in another universe, it might have been. What a beautiful bond that could have flourished.
Relationships: Raiden & Shiva (Record of Ragnarok), Raiden/Shiva (Record of Ragnarok), Raiden/Thrud (Record of Ragnarok)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Memory That Never Existed

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the latest chapters (40-41), please do not continue! The ending has spoilers from those chapters! I hope you all enjoy~

Late afternoon sunshine broke through the heavy gray clouds cluttered in the sky. The faint scent of rain lingered in the air from the storm that had passed in the early morning hours that day. Puddles littered the streets and sidewalks of the city, the warm glow on the still slickened city causing the buildings to glisten beautifully. 

In an empty dance studio up on the west end, Shiva danced to exuberant Latin music. His classes were over for the day, but he wasn’t ready to go home just yet. He wanted to dance more. His body swayed to the rhythm that flowed throughout the room. With a broad grin on his face, Shiva rocked and bounced, shaking his hips and spinning until he felt dizzy. His feet slid gracefully across the smooth hardwood floor, 

Amid his dancing, the door to his studio opened, and in stepped none other than Raiden. The muscular man beamed, seeing Shiva enjoying himself, dropped his bag, and rushed over to join him. Shiva laughed jubilantly, perfectly content with dancing alongside the other. For the next twenty minutes, the two men danced together, swept away in a world where only the two of them existed. It wasn’t until the sun started to dip down on the city skyline that they stopped, both covered in sweat and breathing heavily but smiling at one another nonetheless. 

“Did you come to pick me up, Raiden?” Shiva asked as he caught his breath, grabbing two towels and tossing one to Raiden.

“I was hoping to catch a few of your dance lessons,” Raiden replied, patting his skin with the fluffy fabric of the towel. “But my sumo lessons at the dojo ran longer than I thought.”

Shive chuckled and shrugged onto a black, short-sleeved top that fit well against his well-muscled torso. “You have such dedicated students, how cute.”

“I know, right? But I’m glad I still got to dance together with you.”

“Right back at ya.”

Raiden picked up his bag while Shiva gathered his own belongings. “Hey, Shiva?”

“Yeah?”

“You wanna go?”

Their eyes met, the two held a rather intense stare. Raiden’s smirk was playful and determined. Shiva returned the smirk with one of his own, chuckling under his breath. 

“I’d be stupid to say no.”

They left the studio to head down near the riverbank, their usual spot. A murky dark blue hue slowly began to take over the sky as the last drops of daylight trickled away. There were fewer people out and about in that area so they didn’t have to worry. 

As the water flowed quietly in the stream and the evening train raced by, Raiden and Shiva stood a short distance from one another. Raiden’s grin was broad and he executed the familiar sumo stance, slapping his pecs with a firm slap of his palms. Shiva copied the stance, his smirk less broad but still eager and cocky. With a simultaneous roar from the two men, they rushed at one another and collided with their hands grasping at the other and their forehead bashing together. 

The force of their bodies pushed against one another, neither relenting as they sought to move the other. Raiden then recoiled back and wrapped his arms instead around Shiva’s waist, startling the dark-haired man who was lifted off of his feet and slammed into the dirt. Shiva felt the wind get knocked out of him momentarily but bounced back quickly, slamming his knee hard into Raiden’s face. Spurts of blood dribbled from Raiden’s nostril but it was hardly enough to deter the sumo wrestler. 

But the fight quickly shifted from sumo to an all-out fist to cuffs brawl. Neither Raiden nor Shiva held back; they packed heavy force into each blow they dealt but there was no malice intent behind any of their punches or kicks. With grins so wide their faces could’ve split apart, they went at each other again and again, fists colliding with skin, kicks that could break an ordinary person’s spine, sharp hooks that could crunch through bricks. 

For them, the exhilaration they felt during their brawls was something unrivaled. It was a dance that only they could groove to, a song that only they could hear and understand without saying a word. Sometime later, they were both sprawled out on the ground beside each other, bruised, bloodied, and visibly exhausted. One would’ve feared they’d beaten each other to near-death if they walked past the duo.  
Raiden barked out a raucous laugh. “It’s my win!”

“What’re you saying? I won this time,” Shiva exclaimed, laughing as well. 

“You wish!”

“Dumbass…”

A moment of silence fell between them. Raiden was the first to shift his position, sitting upright with a soft expression on his face. Shiva stared at him, surprised to see such a gentle look on his friend’s face. Raiden then met his gaze. 

“Shiva. You know,” He paused briefly. “I love you.”

“Raiden?”

“I’m being serious right now. I love you, Shiva. I love your personality, I love to watch you dance, and I love to dance with you. I love our fights and I love that we share the same passion.” Raiden beamed at Shiva with a smile that made the man’s heart skip a beat. “I love you, Shiva, now and for a long time!”

Letting out a short snort, Shiva sat up and lightly punched Raiden’s shoulder, smiling warmly at him. “Even without you saying that I already knew. I love you too, Rai.”

“Shiva…!” 

Raiden’s body lunged toward Shiva. His arms wrapped around Shiva’s muscular body, holding him close as Raiden’s lips came crashing down onto Shiva’s. The dark-haired man’s eyes went wide slightly, startled by the sudden display of affection. Raiden broke the kiss, beaming at Shiva who laughed and pressed his palm against Raiden’s face. 

“The hell did you kiss me for?!”

“You kiss people you love, duh! And I wanted to kiss you, Shiva!”

“Warn me next time, idiot!”

“Okay! Shiva, I’m gonna kiss you!”

“Wait! That’s not much of a warning, ack! Raiden!”

They rolled around in the grass as Shiva tried to squirm out of Raiden’s bear hug and dodge the other’s relentless swarm of kisses. Falling on top of each other in a heap, Shiva’s muscles ached from the fight and laughter with Raiden on top of him, snickering as well. He flicked Raiden’s forehead, causing the other to look at him. Taking Raiden’s face in his hands, Shiva pulled him into a tender kiss. Raiden smirked a bit.

“You didn’t warn me.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my, what’s going on down there? Thrud, look at those two idiots.”

“They’re enjoying themselves, it’s cute!” 

At the new voice that cut through the air, Shiva and Raiden looked up to see Rudra and Thrud standing near the road, both of them smiling down at the pair. 

“Ah, they came to get us,” Shiva chuckled.

“Of course we did,” Rudra stated, sliding down the short slope toward them. “You two were taking forever to come home.”

Raiden grinned up at him, brimming with a fresh bout of energy “We got caught up fighting. Rudra, you wanna have a turn?”

“Didn’t Shiva just knock the snot out of you? How much punishment can you take?”

“A lot, apparently.”

“Damn, right! C’mon, let’s do it!”

“Alright, alright, no more fighting for tonight!” Thrud interrupted, scooping up the men with ease. “I have dinner waiting for us and it’ll get cold if we don’t head back right now!”

“That’s my wife, she’s the best!”

“Oh Raiden, we aren’t married yet…” 

“Not yet, but we will be someday! We can marry Shiva and Rudra too!”

“Why us?”

“Jeez, he’s such a dumbass.”

The four headed back to their shared home, a place filled with laughter, warmth, and the bursting love that each of them held for each other. 

***

Such a warm memory of an event that never happened. Perhaps, in another life, in another universe, it might have been. It left a bittersweet touch on the god’s mind. Shiva even felt a tug of loss at his heart, even as Raiden’s head came clean off from his body. And as he turned away victorious, Shiva praised the magnificent sumo wrestler Raiden Tameemon and silently hoped they would meet again in a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still hurt over that ending... The Ragnarok server inspired me to write this, to place these two in a setting where they could live in peace, being the best of friends. As a note, when Raiden says he loves Shiva, it's not specifically like the love of a friend. In my head, the four of them are in a beautiful poly relationship~
> 
> Next fic is gonna be Hercales x Loki~ Y'all should follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiyeERose)


End file.
